


El poltergeist

by Ainnita



Series: Cuentos de octubre [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Drabble, Facebook: WIZARDING SHIPPERS, Fictober 2020, Kissing, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainnita/pseuds/Ainnita
Summary: Día 2 (Peeves) del FictoberWS 2020
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Cuentos de octubre [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171544
Kudos: 2





	El poltergeist

Media noche. La hora perfecta para hacer travesuras y la preferida de Peeves. El poltergeist gozaba deambular por los sombríos pasillos asustando a los cuadros y a los alumnos que se saltaban las normas, como ese grupito de cuatro amigos que le hacían la competencia gastando bromas pesadas.

Tenía grandes planes divertidos para esa noche, entre ellos asaltar la cocina y poner de los nervios a los elfos domésticos. Pero primero pasaría por el baño de prefectos con la esperanza de encontrar algún alumno que molestar en pleno baño. Lo que no esperaba encontrar era esa escena digna de una novela erótica.

Tras la estatua de Gunhilda de Gorsemoor, dos chicos de séptimo se besaban entre lametazos y mordicos, como queriendo devorarse el uno al otro, mientras sus manos se encargaban de desordenar sus uniformes de Gryffindor. Ninguno se percató de la presencia de Peeves, que enrojeció al instante y se ocultó tras una esquina. No supo la razón, pero no quiso romper esa burbuja.

Pequeños suspiros escapaban de la garganta de ambos cuando ocuparon sus lenguas en otras partes del cuerpo del otro además de sus bocas. Sirius Black, el alumno más codiciado de Hogwarts, que arrancaba suspiros a cada paso, se deshacía en los brazos de Remus Lupin, que esa noche no gruñía a causa de la Luna.

Los gemidos ahogados eran el único sonido en la soledad del pasillo. Allí, en la oscuridad. Donde nadie, excepto el poltergeist, podía verlos.

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble me costó un poco y no estaba muy inspirada a pesar de ser wolfstar. Pero calma porque no es el único relato dedicado a esta otp en la recopilación.


End file.
